User blog:SilentWalker03/Only a Dream: Full Story
"It has been for years since I met Jesse and his cool gang. Maybe this is the time to find my self in this world full of mysteries. I will write this book and I call it "Adventures of a Lifetime"." John said before the new series starts. "One day, a lonely young boy named John is walking on his way to school..." The narrator said. "Shut up, narrator." John said. "Oh, sorry." The narrartor said. "Hello..." A voice said to John. "Hmm. Someone is calling me." John said. She saw Lea, a young girl approached John. "Oh no, it's Lea again." John said to himself. "How it is going?" Lea said. "Well, nothing. I must go now to school." John replied. "She's always annoying me when I am walking on my way to school, making me always me late." John said. Suddenly, he noticed that someone is walking. "Hey John!" Nikki said, a friend of John,. "Oh hey, Nikki." John said. "What's the problem, Nikki?" John said. "Can I walk with you, John?" Nikki said. "Sure!" John said. As they walked, they talked about the years after Nikki's brother Jesse defeated the Old Builders and about Radar. The next day, they walked togethe and they saw Lea greeting John once again. "Hey, John, Nikki!" Lea said. "Didn't you know that I'm late to school?" John said. "Oh, I must hurry, bye." Lea said as she rushed to school. Hours later. "Hey, John." Nikki said. "Why?" John said. "Did you like Lea?" Nikki asked. "Why. Also, I didn't know her and she always annoying me." John answered. "Okay." Nikki said. Few days later. "Hey John!" Lea said. "Please stop annoying me! STOP!" John angrily said. "Hey, John!" Nikki said as she trying to calm down John. "What! Are you serious, John." Lea said. "I lost control let's go now before I gone wild." John said. They walked away and left Lea alone. "I can't believe that John said that." Lea said. "I like him from the start, but he left me here alone." Lea said. On the other hand, John is sad after he said those words to Lea. "I never meant to hurt her feelings, but..." John said to Nikki. "That's okay. Everyone makes mistakes." Nikki said. "Thanks." John said. "You must say sorry to her." Nikki said. "I must say sorry to her. I must go." John said. He walked away to forgive Lea for his mistakes. Few hours later. "J.. John.." Lea said. "Why?" John asked. "I know that I always annoy you. I must leave now." Lea said. "I.. I'm so sorry, Lea. I never meant to hurt you." John said. "I must go." Lea said and walked away and John went to Nikki. They walked together and they became good friends after that. Suddenly, John reads a mail from Larry the Mailman. "You must read this, John." Larry said to John. John opened the note, and he cried after reading it. "I'm sorry, John. Lea and Nikki passed away." Larry said and he walked away. John cried. "No, this.. this can't be!" John said to himself. "I'm sorry..." John said and the alarm clock rang. "Where am I?" John said after he turned off the alarm clock. "It's only a dream." John said. Later that day, he walked on his way to school... "Hey!" Lea calling John. "No, no.." John said. "You're late again. I must go, bye!" Lea said and walked away. "Hey!" Nikki said as she approaches John. "Oh, hey! I didn't notice you." John said. "Can I walk with you? We're late again." Nikki said. "Oh no!" John said to himself. Later that day. "Hey John!" Red said to John. "What's the problem, bro?" John asked. "There's a problem across the line near Cyan Valley and Cocoa City. We must hurry." Red said. "You are not going anywhere without me!" Jesse said. Nikki hugged her brother. "Thanks, friends. Let's find out what happened across the line." John said. --The End-- Category:Blog posts